


The Strange Life Of Mikoto Ishida

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto is a fairly normal student. He gets good grades and is good volleyball player. When transferring to Aoba Johsai High School and getting dragged into joining the volleyball club, things become anything but normal. A rivalry quickly develops between him and the official setter... and just on the court.<br/>But little does anyone know, Mikoto is not what he seems. In fact, he isn't even a he; he's secretly a she.<br/>No one must know Mikoto's secret, but when you're a female forced to join a male volleyball team, things are about to get rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa

_Alright Miko, let's do this right._ Taking a deep breath, I looked about my new classroom. There were a lot of different people here, thought maybe not quite as different as myself. As the teacher finished speaking, she gestured for me to come forward.

“Hey there,” I said, throwing on a friendly grin and giving a wave. “I'm Mikoto Ishida and I just transferred here from Fukurodani Academy.” Whispers were already starting. I was used to that though, just like anyone like me would be. “Anyone want to ask any questions?”

A pretty blonde girl by the window raised her hand. “Did you know that you're really cute?” she asked bravely. Aha, a forward type, might want to keep an eye on that one.

As weird as the question might have been, I couldn't help but laugh a bit to myself. “That's the first I've heard it said to my face, but yes, I did know that.” I was quite aware of my physical appearance. In fact, I'd overheard several girls giggling about it just on my way to class.

Another student raised their hand. This time, it was a boy from the second row from the back.“Were you in any clubs at your old school?”

“Volleyball.” I grinned as I did a hand motion to show the position I'd played. “I was a setter.”

In the back row, I heard someone mutter something to someone seated nearby. I couldn't hear it that clearly, but I could make out the words “another” and “Oikawa.” Had I not seen the guy's mouth moving, I probably wouldn't have had any clue as to who'd spoken.

“Hmm?” I hummed, locking on to the mumbler. Pointing to him, I decided to call him out. “You, spiky-haired, tall, lanky dude in the back. You got somethin' you wanna say?”

He looked a bit awkward about having been caught, but none of the others appeared to notice. “No.”

“Okay then... I know I can't force it out of you...” I shrugged and looked at the spiky-haired boy with a mischievous grin. “But perhaps you could explain who this Oikawa guy is that you were comparing me to?”

Spiky didn't answer that. But I still got my answer as a voice called from the nearby doorway. “That would be me,” said a tall, handsome brunette. His hair actually looked kinda fluffy and I was almost tempted to touch it, but since I had a feeling that he was a third year, I restrained myself. Gotta respect your elders, you know.

“Ah, so one of the annoying prettyboy types...” I hummed, looking him over. He was smiling, but I could almost seeing the little tic mark of annoyance on his forehead. “Shouldn't you be in class, Oikawa?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he hummed, mimicking my tone. In the classroom, I heard several girls squealing over his arrival. Aha, so he was that type, was he? “I heard of a setter from another school who had ridiculous white hair, so naturally I just had investigate.”

“You jealous?” Grinning, I raked a hand through my short white hair. While it was extremely weird, it was actually my natural hair color and all my life, people had always commented on it. Some people had even thought it was gorgeous. “All your little fangirls were just squealing over how amazing it looks.”

And there was that little tic mark again. “As if.” Oho, childish are we? Oh what fun this guy is going to be. “I'll bet you weren't even that great of a setter.”

Oikawa's eyes locked with mine. He was smiling, but no one else could see that it wasn't a friendly smile. No, it was a I-hate-you-so-much-I-want-to-kill-you-but-I-can't kind of smile. “Mmm... can't really argue you on that; after all, I wasn't the official setter,” I said, keeping up my playful tone as I shrugged. “But I was on the top team in the Tokyo prefecture, so I'm probably still better than you.”

Oikawa was starting to look a little bit pissed now. His face was definitely beginning to show mild annoyance and the whole class was starting to pick up on that. But that instantly disappeared as a figure was seen behind the setter. “Oikawa...”

“Iwa-chan!” he said cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to this Iwa-chan's threatening voice. Oikawa turned to look at him before pointing at me. “The new kid's a bully so we shouldn't let him be a part of the club.”

I merely laughed and shrugged, gathering my things and starting to look for my seat. “Wasn't interested anyway.”

“Mean!” Apparently I hadn't given him the answer he wanted. “Beg to join us!”

“Hmm... yeah... how about no?” I spotted my desk and started to head over towards it, Oikawa following behind. This little discussion of ours was far from over.

“You have to join us.”

Turning back to look him, I set my things on my desk. “Didn't you just say you didn't want me?”

“Iwa-chan!” he whined, looking back at him. Iwa-chan just looked at him in annoyance. “Make him join us!”

I leaned over to look past Oikawa. “You got an actual name, Iwa-chan?”

“Iwaizumi.”

Nodding, I made a note to remember his name. Something told me that it would be important. To make things fair, I gave him my name as well. “Alright, Iwaizumi, I'm Mikoto Ishida. But my friends call me Miko.”

“What friends?” Oikawa huffed, annoyed at being ignore.

“All the ones that used to be yours,” I laughed as I smirked. Glancing up at the clock, I waved goodbye to the two third years. “By the way, you might want to get to class. It's not wise for third years to skip class.”

As I watched Iwaizumi drag Oikawa off to class, I thought about this new school. Aoba Johsai was definitely going to be an interesting place. Now if only I could make sure no one finds out that I'm actually a girl. Well, so long as I don't get dragged into a sports club I should be fine, right?

 


	2. Spiky

My seat ended up being next to the spiky-haired, tall, lanky guy who'd said that I was like the Oikawa guy.

After the little discussion I'd had with him, I'd probably made a bad impression. I'm not that bad, honestly. I just have a tendency to joke around and tease a bit too much. People like Oikawa especially tended to bring out that side of me.

So the first chance I got, I decided to try and give my seatmate a better, more accurate impression. “Hey there, Spiky,” I said, grinning at my seatmate.

He raised an eyebrow at me, unsure if I really meant him. “Spiky?” he asked. The guy sounded a bit annoyed about the nickname I'd given him. Of course, I could have come up with something much worse. But hey, I'm a nice guy... er... girl...

“Well, I could call you Lanky,” I laughed, making sure to keep my voice in check. Can't let start sounding all girly. That would ruin my cover. Luckily, my natural voice wasn't that girly sounding. “Spiky sounds cooler though.”

“I have a name you know...” he muttered, mostly to himself. “Why Spiky though?”

“It's 'cause your hair's kinda spiky,” I explained, grinning. “I think it's really cool. Wish I could actually pull off a look like that.” I ran my hand through my own hair. “Mine's got this awesome color and all, but other than that it's pretty lame. Can't do anything with it, really.”

That probably sounded pretty girly, but if anyone question me, I could always claim that I'm a gay guy who secretly wishes he was a girl. Of course, if I could avoid a story like that, I would prefer to. Better to just let everyone think I'm just a normal guy.

From there, Spiky and I continued to talk. Though I guess I probably ought to call him by his name, now that I know it. Turns out Kindaichi was also a part of the Volleyball club, as well as Iwaizumi who'd dragged Oikawa away earlier.

Once we'd gotten talking about volleyball, Kindaichi asked if I'd be joining the club. I didn't really want to have to explain why I couldn't, so I simply said that I was still thinking about it. The little chat that I'd had with Oikawa had gotten me a bit fired up, so I was almost tempted to, just because it would irritate him.

After that, Kindaichi invited me to come to their practice today. It was a tempting offer and it couldn't really hurt anything, right? It's not like I would actually be involved with the practice; I'd just be watching and maybe meeting some of the members. Of course, when one of those members is Oikawa, I can't exactly expect it all to go smoothly, can I?

I entered the gym alone while Kindaichi went off to change with the rest of the team. Looking around, I saw that I wasn't the only one here to watch the team. Several girls were watching. Probably some of Oikawa's fangirls... or mine. After all, I did claim to have stolen his.

Upon seeing me, several of the girls giggled and waved to me. I waved back, though it was a bit weird to be getting attention from girls. But if you're gonna disguise yourself as a guy, you've gotta play the part.

“What are _you_ doing here?” a familiar fake happy but actually angry voice said. Oh I knew exactly who that was and who they were talking to.

Slowly I turned to look at Oikawa, a smirk making its way onto my face. “Oh I just thought I'd check out the club I was going to join,” I said, looking behind him to the rest of the team who were now staring at the scene. “Besides, Spiky invited me. Said it might be a good idea to meet everyone before I actually join you.”

“You're not allowed.” Oikawa glared at me.

He was clearly trying to irritate me, but he was failing pretty miserably. “That's funny, you thought I was actually serious about joining you guys?” I laughed. I really never had any intentions of joining in the first place, but I figured it would piss him off if he thought I did. “You must be pretty dumb, Oikawa.”

“Rude!” he whined, glancing back at Iwaizumi. “Make him join us, Iwa-chan!”

The only response he got from Iwaizumi was a hit to the back of his head. “Make up your mind, Assikawa. Either you want him or you don't.”

His nickname for Oikawa made me laugh. It was oddly fitting. However, as another spoke up, I found this encounter becoming less amusing. “Oh just shut up and screw each other already,” a light haired fellow said, with a dark messy haired guy laughed beside him. The second guy's hair reminded me of Akaashi's, though the personality was much different.

“No way!” Oikawa immediately protested, looking severely offended at the mere thought. “You know I don't like guys!”

My reaction was a bit different than the setter's. “Sorry Assikawa, but you're not my type,” I grinned, playing along with the joker. “I like 'em when they actually have a personality.”

The rest of the boys burst out laughing. Oh I could already tell that I was going to get along with these guys pretty well. Especially the ones who make fun of Oikawa. And Spiky of course. Er... I mean Kindaichi. Man it's hard to stop calling someone by a nickname once you've already gotten used to.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind me, drawing all of our attention. “Alright, get to practicing,” the coach said, ordering the boys away. Not wanting to anger him, they did as they were told, though Oikawa seem reluctant to go but he went anyway. This left me alone with the coach. “You're the new kid, right? Ishida, wasn't it?”

“Yes sir,” I said, instantly acting politely. Even if I'm a bit of an ass with Oikawa, I really wasn't that bad. In fact, I'm a pretty good person at heart. “Spiky said that since I was considering joining the club and I played at my old school, I should probably come check out the team.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Spiky?”

“I mean Kindaichi,” I quickly corrected myself, making a mental note to do something about that. “He's a classmate and a friend of mine.”

As the practice went on, I chatted with the two coaches. They briefly explained who was who and what positions they played. After that we began to talk about what I played when I was at Fukurodani. I'd had to leave out a lot of details, since I'd played as a girl back then, but I told them all they needed to know.

In the end though, there was still one question that I had to answer. “So, will you be joining the club?"


	3. Challenge

I held up my new uniform. How did I manage to even get myself in this mess? Oh right, Oikawa's a dick...

As the coach was asking me if I would be joining the club, Oikawa butted in. Well, you can guess what happened next. It led to an argument and Oikawa calling me a crappy player. Needless to say, that got me a bit irritated.

“Is that a challenge?” I half growled at the other setter. While I might not have been the best on my former team, I was still good enough to be on a nationals level team.

Oikawa could tell he was beginning to get under my skin and smirked. “I'm calling you out,” he said, speaking more clearly. “My team versus yours. If I win, you do as I say and join the club.”

He probably only wanted me to join so that he could order me around. That only left me one option: win. “Three on three or six against six?” I asked, still keeping up the fierce act.

“Three.”

Quickly looking over the players, I knew the two I wanted. One was because he was a friend. The other was simply to keep Oikawa from having him. Plus I figured he was probably the strongest. And maybe because they were the only two whose names I actually knew.

“I get Spiky and Iwaizumi,” I said, my voice firm. Since I was at a disadvantage because I'd never played with any of them before, it was only fair that I should get the first pick.

Oikawa glared at me for just a moment before smirking. “Makki.” The guy who'd called him gay earlier stepped forward. “Matsun.” The guy with Akaashi hair stepped up. The two stood at Oikawa's side while Kindaichi and Iwaizumi joined me.

Once the match had gotten started, it took some time to get coordinated with my two teammates. Luckily though, I was able to adjust to Kindaichi quite quickly and surprisingly made quite a pair. Iwaizumi though, was a little bit tougher to get used to. But once I had done it, my team quickly improved.

However, by then it was a little too late to make a comeback. Oikawa had some really nasty serves and he knew all about his teammates. I, on the other hand, was merely average with my serves and had the disadvantages of being the shortest of the six and knowing nothing except what little I'd been told by Kindaichi before coming here.

And now here I am, standing in front of my new teammates. Yeah, I lost. Despite all my big talk before, I lost to Oikawa. If I'd had teammates that I knew before the match, then maybe I could have won against him. But I guess for now I'll just do what can.

“Look Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grinned, pointing at me. “Miko-chan's even shorter than you are.” That comment earned him a glare from me and kick from Iwaizumi. At least I wasn't the only one who got annoyed by him. Though it was pretty irritating to be called short.

As a girl, I'd been considered tall. There was even a time when I got picked on because of it. But now as a guy, I was a bit on the smaller side of average. Being 173 cm tall, I found that I was the second shortest here.

But setting my height aside, I wasn't so sure I liked Oikawa suddenly calling me Miko-chan. Back when I was at Fukurodani, that was something only the guys who'd been crushing on me had called me. Plus Bokuto. Bokuto always insisted on calling me Miko-chan because he insisted that it was cuter. My friends and teammates only called me Miko, which was different.

It didn't take anyone long to pick up on my irritation at their... I mean our captain. However, no one seemed all that bothered about it. “Don't call me that, Oikawa.” I was really tempted to us Iwaizumi's nickname for him, but as his first rule as captain, I was was forbidden to call him any of Iwaizumi's insulting nicknames.

“You did say it was your nickname,” the ace of the team was quick to point out.

I scowled. “I said my friends call me Miko. I never said anyone could call me Miko-chan.” That wasn't a nickname I had really cared for. Miko I didn't mind, but Miko-chan was off-limits. “You can thank a bunch of creepy idiots for ruining that one.” And one guy who really didn't understand the concept of the word 'no'. I didn't dare say that out loud though. The less they knew, the better.

“Oh? Is adorable little Miko-chan angry?” Oikawa taunted, an irritating smirk on his face. Oh how I wanted to just rip it off. Let's see how he likes that.

“Screw you Oikawa,” I hissed, glaring at the captain. Some of the second and first years' mouths dropped open. Okay, so maybe it was rare for someone to say something like that to the setter, but he was touching the wrong nerves. Not to mention I was a bit sore about losing to him.

Oikawa scowled at me. “Rude!”

“Yeah well you're a dick,” I mumbled, just barely loud enough for those standing closest to me to hear it. That was only Kindaichi and Yahaba, who I seemed to have been getting along with the best. I turned around and left the gym.

Practice wasn't over yet, but I didn't consider myself to officially be a part of the team yet. Not to mention that I couldn't change around those guys. Can't have them finding out that I'm a girl. Though at tomorrow's practice, I'd better make sure I got there as early as possible or else there could be trouble.

But hey, I should be fine as long as I'm careful, right?

 


	4. Practice

“You've got to be kidding me!”

As planned, I'd gotten changed and to the gym without anyone seeing me. However, when I made it into the gym, the first thing I saw immediately pissed me off.

A dry erase board was there to greet me with a set of rules written on it.

_Oikawa's Rules Just For Miko-chan!_

That idiot seriously made a set of rules specifically for me? What kind of crap was this?

_Rule #1 – Miko-chan must refer to Oikawa as Oikawa-sama_

No way.

_Rule #2 – Miko-chan has to always greet the captain with a bow_

Hell no.

_Rule #3 – He is not allowed, for any reason, to call the captain a dick_

Ah, so he heard about that. I guess following that rule wouldn't be too bad.

_Rule #4 – He may not use Iwa-chan's insulting nicknames._

We'd already gone over that one. I was perfectly fine with that one.

_Rule #5 – He is not allowed to steal my fans_

Really? We'll see about that. Not that I really have any control over that.

_Rule #6 – Miko-chan's hair is ridiculous, so he has to dye it to a better color, like mine_

As much as I wouldn't mind dying my hair, I'd already tried that once before. Somehow it managed to turn out lime green. Haven't tried since and I'm not sure I want to risk it.

After that the rules were just ridiculous. So I took the marker for the board and put an X through all of the stupid ones. Which that was basically every one of them except for rules 3 and 4. Well, I guess 5 was alright, but I really didn't have any control over who Oikawa's fangirls liked more.

Thinking a little more, I smirked to myself and found a blank spot on the board. In that space, I wrote my own rule for Oikawa. _Oikawa is not allowed to call me Miko-chan!_

After everyone had shown up, practice got started. The coaches started me off by making me work with Oikawa. I shouldn't have to say why, but that was a decision that they quickly regretted. After that first day, the coaches made sure to keep me and Oikawa separated as much as possible.

Of course, that didn't actually do much. You know how they say opposites attract and likes repel? Yeah, that little bit is true, especially for Oikawa and myself. Even putting us on opposite sides of the gym did little to stop our “discussions.”

It was the same old thing every time. He'd say something about how badly I did on whatever I was doing, I'd say something back. And before you know it, we're arguing just for the sake of arguing with each other.

Three weeks passed by with little going on. Not anything other than my arguments with Oikawa. Though those were very big events to whoever was around, which was usually the fangirls and the volleyball club.

So far I'd managed to keep the fact that I was a girl a secret. Every day though, I had to be very careful. I either had to show up really early or come in late to practice. Most often though, it was late. Obviously, that got me scolded by the coaches, but what could I really do? I couldn't just change in front of the rest of the team and I couldn't exactly tell anyone that I was girl. There were reasons for why I was doing this and if I just came out and told someone, where's the point of even disguising myself?

I was grateful for Mondays. The boys volleyball club had Mondays off, meaning I didn't have to spend any extra time dealing with Oikawa. Personally, I failed to see how a guy like him ended up as the captain. I mean, I get that he's the attractive and popular one and a great player, but he really doesn't strike me as being captain material. Iwaizumi though, was more than qualified to be captain, yet he wasn't. Made no sense to me.

“Hey Miko,” Kindaichi's voice said beside me, snapping me away from my irritated thoughts of Oikawa. As I looked over at my classmate, I noticed him pointing at something by my locker. Or more accurately, something in my locker. “What's that? Some sort of love letter?”

Taking it out of my locker, I looked the envelope over. It had my first name neatly and cutely written across the front and it was sealed with a little red hear sticker. Yeah, that would definitely be some sort of love letter. “Well, I didn't think I'd be getting one of these so soon,” I chuckled to myself. Actually, I didn't really expect to get one of these at all. “Wonder who it could be?”


	5. Confession

****

“Wonder who it could be?” I hummed to myself. On the outside I was still acting like the same old Miko, but on the inside, I was slightly panicking. I'm a girl and I'm not into girls at all, but I couldn't exactly date a gay guy because if I got too close, my cover would be blown. In the end, I have no choice but to stay single.

“You're unusually calm about this,” Kindaichi pointed out. For a second, I thought I detected a note of jealousy in his voice.

I laughed a little, waving the letter around. “Don't tell me you're actually jealous?” I teased, taking the letter out and reading through it.

The letter wasn't anything special. Just full of sappy writing. Definitely from a girl. No guy, no matter how they were, would ever write something so sickly sweet, especially if it was for another guy. Handing it over to Kindaichi, I let him read it.

“So she wants you to meet her tomorrow during lunch?” he said, his feelings about it clear on his face.

A smirk was the only thing on my face. “You should make that face more often,” I teased him. “It's kinda cute. Might help you get the girl's attention.” It was obvious that that last bit was only to pick on him, but I serious when I'd said his pouting face was cute. Though Kindaichi didn't know that I was being serious about that.

“So what are you going to tell her?” Kindaichi asked. He was used to my teasing by now and knew that I was merely poking a little fun at him and meant no harm, so he didn't bother to get annoyed or even acknowledge it. Well, that's the way it was when it was someone I actually liked. When it was Oikawa, however, that was another story entirely.

In truth, I had no idea what I was going to say. She didn't leave her name, so it's not like I could just leave her a letter with my answer and be done with it. I looked up at Kindaichi, who was waiting to see what I'd say. That gave me an idea.

“Maybe I'll just skip tomorrow,” I smirked. “If I do, I could count on an awesome pal like you to meet up with her for me and tell her I'm not that interested, right Spiky?”

He gave me one of those looks that I'd seen Iwaizumi give Oikawa whenever the captain made some stupid comment about the vice captain acting or sounding motherly. It was quite comical, seeing such a face on Kindaichi. “Isn't that kinda cruel to do to a girl?” he says, partly scolding me for even thinking such a thing. Of course, he knew I wasn't being serious. Or I hoped he knew.

“I know, I know,” I sighed in mock defeat. “Can't blame a guy for not knowing how to turn a girl down gently though. I don't exactly have any real experience with girls.”

Kindaichi gave me a light punch in the shoulder. “Just make sure you're here tomorrow. If you're not, I'll make sure everyone starts calling you Miko-chan.”

 

“Where were you this morning?” my teammate asked the second I'd sat down in my seat.

I simply flashed him my usual grin. “Sorry, I overslept this morning.” Last night I'd been up a little too late, planning out how to turn down the mystery girl without looking like an ass. Thanks to that, I'd slept through about half of our morning practice. I could have made it there in time to practice a bit, but I didn't want to. I mean, I didn't even want to join the club in the first place, so why would I care about missing one practice?

“Overslept or skipped?”

“Both,” I laughed and Kindaichi joined in. This was the kind of friendship we had. Like Oikawa and Iwaizumi, one of us looked after the other, making sure they didn't do anything stupid. In fact, the more I got to know everyone, I began to see what Kindaichi had meant that first day when he'd said that I was like a second Oikawa.

In a way, my personality was a lot like Oikawa's, though I was more on the playful and nice side and I didn't have a darker attitude when I played volleyball. Though I guess when I thought about it that way, it wasn't all that surprising that I'd caught some girl's attention.

 

When it was finally time to meet with that girl, I parted ways with my friend and waited until the mystery girl arrived.

She was a cute girl and a bit on the small side. I knew her to be a first year, but I couldn't say I really knew her since she wasn't in my class and I'd never actually met her before. She seemed like a nice girl though, so I had to be nice to her.

“So it was you,” I hummed, carefully speak as nicely as I could.

The girl nodded. “I... I like you a lot, Miko,” she said shyly. Oh great, this just ten times harder. Not only is she nice, but she's cutely shy and she calls me by my nickname so easily without calling me Miko-chan. “S-so if you could return my feelings-”

I raised my hand o cut her off. “Look, I'm flattered that you feel that way, but I don't feel that way.” Those words would have sounded harsh if not for the gentle tone I used. Originally I'd planned to simply say that I just wasn't looking for a relationship right now, but with a girl like her, chances were that she'd take it the wrong way and think that I was only making an excuse. “It's not that there's anything wrong with you, in fact you seem like a great person, but I just don't like girls.”

“Oh,” she sighed, looking down at her feet. “I-I see...”

Something told me she wasn't really getting it. “It's all me, I promise,” I said, putting my hand on top of her head. Slowly she looked up at my smiling face. “I wasn't going to say anything yet because I didn't want my teammates getting all weird on me, but... I like guys.”

I gave her a minute to let that information sink in. As it did, her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth. “Oh! I-I didn't realize...”

“Don't worry about it,” I grinned at her. “It's not like I was really trying to keep it secret or anything. Though I guess I probably ought to mention it to the team, now that the secret's out. They're probably wondering why I never change with them for practice.”

“Why don't you?”

Ah, so she's an innocent type too. Or she's just a little oblivious or something. “Well, I'm into guys and my whole team is made of guys, so it's better if I don't change with them,” I explained briefly and as cleanly as I could think of putting it. “Don't want to go getting excited right before practice, you know?”

Immediately her face went red. Not so innocent after all, are you? As I laughed a bit to myself, Kindaichi came up to us. I wondered how much of this he'd heard. But if he'd heard anything, he didn't mention it. “Oikawa's looking for you,” he said, glancing at the blushing girl before looking right at me. “He's mad about you skipping practice this morning.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Of course Oikawa had to be a pain in the ass and ruin an amusing moment without even being here. “I'll deal with that di... idiot later.” I'd almost called Oikawa a dick again. He'd made it very clear that if I did, I'd have my training doubled for a week for every time I did it. Obviously, I was not eager to test how serious the captain was about that.

“He's already said that you'll be doing a hundred serve receives as punishment for skipping,” Kindaichi warned. “I wouldn't keep him waiting or he might double it.”

That was about the time that my little admirer revived from her embarrassed state. “You should go see him now so he doesn't make it worse!”

All I could do was laugh. There's no way he'd actually make me do such a thing. No one could do that and survive. It'd be suicide. Or murder. Or something... “No worries,” I smirked, completely unfazed by the captain's threat. I patted the girl's head again. “If you're that worried though, then you could just be the president of my fan club and then you could come cheer me on.”

Kindaichi shot me a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look. “Didn't Oikawa say you weren't allowed to do that?”

“He said I couldn't steal his fangirls,” I pointed out, smirking. “He never said anything about starting my own group of fans.” I looked down at the first year girl. “So, you want to be the president of Miko's amazing fan club?”

“Miko, that's ridi-”

“I'd love to!” the shy girl shouted out excitedly, her previous shyness seemingly forgotten as she cut off whatever Kindaichi was about to say. I'd partly been joking, but hey, looks like I've got my own little group of fangirls now.

 

Oikawa insisted that he was serious about the serve receives thing, but I still didn't believe him. In fact, I didn't think he'd actually do anything at all, so I went to practice late. I scoped out the locker room, waiting for the last person to finish changing and leave.

I didn't see Kindaichi leave, but with how late I was already, I assumed he was the first one. He was never late, so I didn't think anything of it and entered the room as I always did. I slipped off the lower half of my uniform and pulled on my shorts. Next was the annoying part.

The upper half of my uniform was the part I always took off last because it was a pain. I hated ties and I hated button-up shirts. Once I'd finally gotten those irritating things off, I reached for my t-shirt. But just as my fingertips brushed against the fabric, the door to the locker room slid open and I swore I felt my heart stop. Whoever had just walked in was about to find out my secret.


	6. Truth

When I heard the door to the locker room open, I instinctively turned towards it. Standing there staring at my half-naked body was Kindaichi. His eyes looked over my figure and they went wide, recognizing that the friend he'd thought was a gay guy was actually a girl.

Kindaichi took a step back and reached for the door. I rushed forward, pulling him back into the room and quickly shutting the door. Slapping my hand over his mouth a gave him as serious of a look as I could muster.

“Stay quiet,” I hissed, not moving my hand until after he nodded.

He looked away, a tiny hint of pink painted across his face. “S-so... you're a girl?” The question was more or less for his own confirmation of the fact rather than an actual question.

“If you swear that you won't say a word about this, I'll tell you everything,”

“I promise,” he said nervously. Had it been anyone besides Kindaichi, I doubt I could have trusted them. Luckily though, Kindaichi was a good friend, so I was sure that he'd keep that promise. “But... Miko... could you put your shirt on? I... I can see your breasts.”

For the first time in a long time, I found myself blushing and feeling a bit shy. Until he'd mentioned it, I'd been too distracted to notice that I was shirtless. Not that there was really much to look at anyway; I, unfortunately, was quite small chested. In fact, unless I was wearing a tight-fitting shirt or a push-up bra, you really couldn't tell if I even had breasts.

As a girl that had been a very depressing fact. But now that I was pretending to be a guy, a flat chest was a blessing... sort of. Whether or not I wore a shirt really wasn't that big of a deal, but simply knowing that I wasn't wearing one was a bit embarrassing, so I slipped my t-shirt on quickly.

“I guess you want to know...” I said quietly. Kindaichi only nodded, still not looking directly at me. Guess I can't blame him... I mean, how would you feel if you found out one of your best friends was secretly a girl and you never even had a clue? “Where do I even begin?”

Taking a deep breath I began to explain my situation. “Well, I'm a girl who used to go to Fukurodani High School in Tokyo. Sometime after the beginning of the year, this guy started hanging around everywhere I went.” I shuddered at the memory. “At first I didn't think much of it, but after it happened every day for an entire month, it was pretty obvious that he was stalking me.” There wasn't a lot time, so I left out anything that wasn't that important. “I tried moving and transferring schools several times, but he still found me every time... Then I came here to Aoba Johsai and started disguising myself as a boy...” I trailed off, saying nothing more. He knew what happened since I started here, he was there.

“So you're saying you moved all the way here from Tokyo and started pretending to be a guy because some guy was harassing you?”

“You make it sound stupid when you say it like that,” I pointed out, my irritation painfully obvious. It's not like I told him everything... we didn't have time for that right now. Besides, if I did tell him everything, it might scare him off if that creep ever did find me here. “I didn't really have a choice; the guy was getting too pushy and it was too risky to stick around.”

After that the conversation ended. If we took any longer, we'd be really late for practice and that would look suspicious. Once Kindaichi was changed, we rushed over to the gym.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi met us by the door... and they looked pissed... Well, Iwaizumi almost always looked angry, but that wasn't important. “Why are you two late?” Oikawa demanded, arms crossed against his chest.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to miss this morning's practice... “Um...” Kindaichi looked to me, hoping I had an excuse. He couldn't just come out and tell them that he'd discovered that I was a girl and that we got distracted while I explained it. “I asked Miko to... um...”

“Study!” I said maybe a bit to quickly. “Kindaichi said he need some help with... um... what subject was it again?” I faked a grin and prayed that there was a subject that he was bad enough at that he'd need help with it.

“I... um... English!” he laughed, probably looking a little too much like he was just saying the first thing that came to his head. But the two third years did seem pretty scary right now, so our current attitudes weren't entirely out of place.

I nodded quickly. “Right! We were making plans to meet up after practice tomorrow and on Monday since we don't have practice on Mondays and then we kinda got distracted...” Laughing nervously, I scratched the back of my head.

This was where Iwaizumi decided he'd get involved. “That couldn't wait until after practice?” he scolded.

Kindaichi and I both tensed. We didn't even think of that. “Why so fidgety, Kindaichi?” Oikawa picked up on this way too quickly... I had to do something or my cover would be blown twice in one day.

“Why so nosy, Oikawa?” I challenged, stepping slightly between him and Kindaichi. “We're just a little late, so what does it matter why?” Keeping my voice firm and the captain's attention on me, I tried to keep up my usual attitude. “I'm always late anyway, so why should today even matter? Kindaichi got held back by one of the teachers, so we showed up at the same time and we got talking about the studying thing and lost track of time.”

Oikawa glanced between the other first year and me. It was clear by now that I was either telling the truth or simply just going to stick to my excuse. Kindaichi was stubborn enough that if he didn't want to tell you something, he would never do it. There was no way he was getting us to slip up now.

“Get to practice,” he sighed in defeat. Kindaichi headed over to join the others, but as I tried to go, the setter grabbed my shoulder. “I didn't say I was done with you, yet.” I didn't like that smirk on his face.

Glancing over at the rest of the team, I got no help from them. All I saw were sympathetic faces. That was when Kindaichi's words from earlier today came to mind... Oikawa was irritated about me missing morning practice and had threatened to make me do 100 successful serve receives.

I didn't think he was actually serious, but that face of his said otherwise. Oikawa's serves during practice didn't seem all that bad, so what could go wrong? I'd have this done and over with in no time.


	7. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I keep forgetting that Miko is actually a girl pretending to be a boy?  
> Anyway, just want to point out that At this point, only Kindaichi is aware that Miko's a girl. Even his mother thinks that Miko's a boy. Anyway, sorry it's been so long since the last update!

“I hate you Oikawa...”

“No matter how you look at it, it's your own fault,” Kindaichi said in a bored tone. “You chose to skip morning practice and then you made both of us late .”

I lifted my head off my desk just a bit to glare at him. “It wasn't my fault that I overslept! I might have skipped the last half of it, but it's not like I missed the whole thing on purpose!”

My entire body hurt like hell. In fact, I was barely even able to walk by the time Oikawa was done with me. I didn't even make it to 100 either. By the time I hit 73, I pretty much collapsed on the gym floor. Oikawa finally stopped simply because I couldn't even stand up anymore.

“Getting in his face all the time isn't going to help,” he pointed out. No sympathy from him, huh? He didn't even go easy on me when Oikawa had him do some serves for me. No one held back even a bit, actually. None of them even compared to the power of Oikawa's though. “You stay on his bad side and you're just begging for trouble.”

“Why can't you just be the cool friend who takes my side for once?”

As far as I knew, Kindaichi hadn't said a word about yesterday to anyone. I was grateful for that; it meant that I could trust him. Right now, having even just one person that I knew I could trust made a huge difference.

“Miko!” several voices called me, interrupting our conversation. A group of girls was now surrounding us. If I had to guess, they were probably members of my newly formed fanclub.

“Is it true?”

“What you told Sasaki?”

The girls kept asking the same basic thing over and over, but it was hard to understand exactly what it was when they were all talking at once. “Huh?” Sasaki? I didn't know anyone by that name...

“You know!” a curly haired girl said, speaking after all the others had quieted down. “About you liking guys!”

“Don't tell me you forgot about that already?” Kindaichi said, laughing a little. Wait, was Sasaki that shy girl's name? That would explain a lot.

“Wait, you heard me?” I looked at my spiky-haired teammate in shock. I seriously didn't think he'd heard me, considering he hadn't said anything about it. “I guess that means the rest of the team knows now too...”

“No way!” The girls faces lit up at my words. Why are they even happy about that? Girls and their stupid yaoi fantasies... “It's really true?”

“You girls seem way too happy about this...”

 

“I really don't understand how you get so much attention from girls...” Kindaichi sighs, scribbling down some answers to our homework. While studying may have been only an excuse yesterday, we decided that we'd better actually do it or else our teammates might get a little suspicious. Besides, it's not like studying could hurt us, you know? “You're not even trying and they're all over you... even after telling them that you're gay...”

“I never said I was gay.” Being called such a word made me feel a bit offended. “I simply said that I was into guys. It's only normal since I'm a girl, you know.” A grin made its way onto my face as a thought came to mind. “Since when do you care anyway? You jealous, Kindaichi?”

My spiky-haired friend appeared offended by mere thought of being jealous of anyone. “Like hell I'd be jealous of you! You suck at everything, especially volleyball.”

“Take that back.”

“No.”

When he refused, I tackled him to the floor, sitting on his waist with my hands on his shoulders. This could be a very awkward position to be seen in if someone were to walk in right now. I glared down at him. While I might not be as good as most of the team, I was quite offended by being told so. “I said take it back.”

“Yutaro, I-” His mother immediately stopped saying whatever it was that she had been saying when she saw the two of us. In fact, it wasn't only her words that froze... it was her whole body. _Thump._

Kindaichi shoved me off of him and rushed over. Shortly after, I joined him, doing anything I could to help out.

 

“It's not funny Miko,” Kindaichi growled at me. Not that I really cared; I was too busy laughing my ass off.

A wide grin covered my face as he scolded me for laughing at last night's events. “You're right, it's hilarious.”

“No it's not.”

“It definitely is.”

One of our classmates grew curious of our little argument. “What is?”

“I totally made Kindaichi's mom faint...” I laughed, grinning at my spiky-haired companion.

Of course, that didn't really mean much to him, but there was a little more to it. “So what?”

“...within fifteen seconds of meeting her.”


	8. Helping

After the incident with Kindaichi's mom, we decided to limit our study sessions to just days that we didn't have practice. His poor mother probably couldn't handle seeing me more than a couple days a week. I mean, if you had suddenly walked in to see some strange boy on top of your son in an not innocent-looking sort of way, would you want to be seeing that guy hanging around your son after that?

It's been a couple weeks since then and thankfully Oikawa hasn't been as hard on me after the incident with the 100 receives. That didn't mean that we got along any better though. It's like that little magnet thing we learned in science class a long time ago: Opposites attract and Likes repel. Oikawa and I were supposedly alike, so therefore it was only natural that we'd repel each other.

I had to admit though, as much as I disliked the guy, it was pretty hilarious that our little groups of fangirls had somehow determined that Oikawa and I would make a hot couple. Personally I, as well as the entire volleyball team, could not understand how they came up with that. I mean, Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed so much more likely, you know? Then again, I never really understood the allure of yaoi and other such things.

Leaning back in my chair, I waited for the school day to hurry up and be over with. As I tried to think of something to distract myself, my aunt's words replayed through my head. _What happened to my sweet little niece? I swear, all this acting is turning you into a boy!_

To be honest, I really hadn't noticed it, but she wasn't exactly wrong. As I kept up this little act, I was slowly getting used to acting like a guy. The more I got used to it, the more I'd begin to act when I really didn't need to.

The ended soon, but not soon enough. Escaping my class as quickly as I could, I still couldn't get there first. Two of the second years, Yahaba and Watari, had beaten me there. That meant that I would have to wait until everyone else had left. Obviously that meant that I would be late to volleyball practice. Not like that's anything new.

Sometimes, I managed to forget that I even was a girl. I was still careful, of course. Though with a certain spiky-haired friend of mine, I saw no reason to have to hide. So when he waited with me until the others were gone from the locker room, I never stopped to think that there might be something wrong with the situation.

Kindaichi was finished changing first, but he waited around for me. Being in the same class, we could easily claim that we got stuck staying after if anyone questioned why we were late. It was something that the two of us had plotted out right after he'd found out my secret.

I strip myself of my male uniform, not even thinking about how improper it is for a young lady to be changing in front of a boy... especially a teenage boy. As I slip my practice shorts on, I don't even notice the pair of eyes that are on me. I finally throw my t-shirt on and turn towards my best friend.

He's turned so that he's not facing me, so I merely tap him as I pass by, letting him know that it's time. But when I reach the door, I realized he hadn't followed like he usually did. So I turned back, calling back to him. “Kindaichi? You coming or what?”

“I... You go on ahead.” He's facing me, but his head is turned and not looking directly at me. Something was definitely up. “I have to take care of something first...”

My eyes run over him quickly, looking for some clue as to what might be wrong. As my gaze drifts over the front of his shorts, my answer became painfully obvious. I gave a quick nod and turned back to the door. He wanted to take care of a little guy problem, so I was going to let him deal with it in peace. Then a thought crossed my mind.

I was the master of being late, so if Kindaichi showed up after I did, that would definitely catch someone's attention. Obviously, that would then lead to questions and I wasn't sure how well he'd do if the whole team began interrogating him. I mean, he's stubborn and all, but you pit him against the entire volleyball club? That won't be pretty.

My hand lingered on the open door for a moment before I simply closed it and turned back to the spiky-haired male. I quickly moved closer, placing my hands on the waistband of his shorts as he stares down at me with wide eyes.

“H-hey!” Kindaichi grabs my hands, a bit of a blush tinting his face as I knelt down. “What are you doing?”

“If you show up later than I do, you're gonna look suspicious,” I said, my face completely serious. “Besides, it'll be faster if I do it.”

I'd never done anything like this in my life, but I can't say I really minded him being the first. Besides, it's not like we were actually going to have sex or anything. Okay, so maybe it technically counted as sex, but it's not like he'd be doing anything to me.

Kindaichi's still hesitant though. He looked down at me, his nervousness clear as day. “Um... Miko?” he asked, averting his eyes. “Could... could you take off your shirt while you're doing that?” He still wouldn't look at me, but at least I knew he wasn't rejecting my offer. And as nervous as I was, I couldn't help but feel a little happy at that. “If you wear it, you just look like a guy, you know? But if I can see that you're that you're a girl, it'll be easier and faster...”

Little did I know, this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, who wants to read about what happens between this chapter and the next? (I may add a bonus chapter, though it will be mature.)


	9. *Mature Bonus Scene*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who is not comfortable with more mature content can skip this chapter. You won't be missing anything important. By the way, this is supposed to be kind of awkward, plus I wasn't really in the mood to write this sort of stuff, so if it sucks, that's why. Anyway, enjoy.

I'd never done anything like this in my life, but I can't say I really minded him being the first. Besides, it's not like we were actually going to have sex or anything. Okay, so maybe it technically counted as sex, but it's not like he'd be doing anything to me.

Kindaichi's still hesitant though. He looked down at me, his nervousness clear as day. “Um... Miko?” he asked, averting his eyes. “Could... could you take off your shirt while you're doing that?” He still wouldn't look at me, but at least I knew he wasn't rejecting my offer. And as nervous as I was, I couldn't help but feel a little happy at that. “If you wear it, you just look like a guy, you know? But if I can see that you're that you're a girl, it'll be easier and faster...”

He did have a point, I guess. I mean, if you're only into girls, it'd be easier to have a girl doing things to you than a guy, right?

I quickly nodded and stripped off my t-shirt. After giving it a few seconds of thought, my bra followed too. Just because I was small-chested didn't mean I was totally flat, so I'd always worn a sports bra when disguised as a guy, to ensure that it wasn't noticeable. Thankfully no one had noticed it yet, so I could only assume that it was working.

Kindaichi swallows nervously as he finally looks at me. In all honesty, I'm probably just as anxious as he is, though that's really only normal. Unfortunately, neither of us could really afford to waste time on our nerves right now.

My right hand shifted over and rested on the now very noticeable bulge in the front of his shorts. As I stroke him a couple times through the fabric, I heard a sharp intake of air from him.

As much as I would have love to play around, our time was very limited. Our teammates knew we were here today, so if we didn't show up soon, things were going to look suspicious. Or at the very least I'd be stuck with a hundred serve receives... again.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I carefully tugged Kindaichi's shorts and boxers down. Sadly, my lack of experience left me with no idea what I should have been doing, so I simply had to make it up as I went along.

I wrapped my hand around his length, giving it a couple experimental strokes, which, if the way his whole body twitched was any indication, Kindaichi liked. With that little boost of confidence, I leaned forward and gave the tip a little lick, earning an almost unnoticed gasp.

Slowly, I started to take him into my mouth, sucking lightly on his tip. He groaned softly and I took more of him in. As I started moving my head up and down his cock, he got a bit louder.

If someone had told me this morning that I'd end up sucking Kindaichi's dick in the locker room instead of going to practice, I would have told them they were crazy. But here I was, doing exactly that and I was loving it.

Swirling my tongue against the softer underside of his manhood, I kept bobbing my head, increasing the speed a little once I'd managed to get into a rhythm. He moaned a bit loudly, instantly bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. This was no place to be loud, not while we were doing something like this; which could probably get us into trouble if we were caught. Might even get kicked off the team.

My eyes flick upwards to see Kindaichi biting down on his hand to hold in his moans. His eyes are locked onto where my mouth is working on his hard cock. They close just briefly whenever it feels too good and his hips buck forward, making his tip hit the back of my throat. Thankfully it didn't appear to have any real effect on my gag reflex or that would have been a nasty mess.

“F-faster...” he groans, letting his hand go only say that much. His hand, the one he wasn't using to keep quiet, moved to the back of my head and gripped my short hair. Lucky for him, it was just long enough to grab onto.

A strangled moan escapes him as I speed up, the sound somewhat muffled thanks to his hand. He almost sounds like he's trying to say something, but it's too distorted to make out. If I had to guess, it was either a moan of my name or asking me to go faster. It's probably the second one.

A hot liquid spilled into my mouth and instinctively I wanted to pull away, but Kindaichi's grip on my hair kept me in place. The taste and feel of it was awful and holding it in my mouth made me want to throw up, but rather than risk throwing it up and having a mess to clean up, I decided to try to swallow it.

His hand held my head still as he thrust a few more times into my mouth, coaxing the last of it out. As it came, I swallowed it, ignoring my little gag reflex telling me not to. I know he's finished when his grip on my hair is released and I'm able to pull away.

My eyes shift up to see him panting. “Sorry,” he breathes out and I'm about to say something back when suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up. My fist goes to my mouth, in an attempt to keep anything from coming out.

In a few seconds, it passed and I felt fine. Quickly putting my clothes back on, I stood up and smiled at my best friend. “Come on, we better hurry or Oikawa's going to be a pain in the ass.”

 


	10. Fear

The day after that little incident in the locker room, Kindaichi didn't say anything to me. I couldn't say I blamed him. Things were sure to be awkward between us after such an intimate moment like that, considering how we were just friends. Close friends, but still only friends.

I can't say that I had a crush on him or anything, because I didn't. Well, not really. Okay, maybe just a teeny tiny one. But hey, it's not like it'd ever happen; everyone knows that he only likes girls and everyone thinks that I'm a guy. It'd expose my secret.

He glances my way every so often, but whenever I look at him, he looks away. Unfortunately, my little fan club was quick to notice and didn't hesitate to bring it up when it was lunch time. But I was quickly able to dispel any situations with a quick little lie. I claimed that I'd simply walked in on him while he was changing and since he was actually shy and sensitive, he now felt really awkward being around me. They totally bought it.

After that, I pushed it out of my mind. Instead I focus on the practice match later today. I hadn't been paying attention when the coach had talked about it, so I couldn't remember who we were playing. It was some university in Tokyo. Though had I been paying attention, I'd have immediately realized that this was a match that I should not have been playing in.

 

Since the coach wanted to see how I'd do with the team, I'd been chosen to play as setter for this match. Normally Oikawa would have, but this was to see what I was capable of and if I was good enough to be made the official setter instead of Yahaba after Oikawa was gone. The team knew Yahaba's skill level, but not mine.

I paid no attention to the other team as they entered the gym. In fact, I didn't even look until I was standing in the front, right up by the net... and right in front of my worst nightmare.

At first, I thought he just looked like him, but then I heard the voice. _His_ voice. That was when I knew that it was really him. Never in my life had I ever been so scared.

Most people wouldn't really know, but when you are forced into a situation with something that truly scares you, it can be nerve-wracking. My entire felt like it was trembling. If I was lucky, my disguise would be good enough and he wouldn't recognize me. Though luck had never really been on my side, so I didn't expect it to be now.

The match went on and I was relieved when I rotated from the front to back. That meant that I was no longer right in front of him. But obviously that would only last for a brief moment before I was back on the front line again.

 _My hands are shaking so badly... I hope no one notices..._ I thought, attempting to toss the ball to one of the spikers. It really didn't matter who because the ball didn't get to them.

There are only two times when a player stands out: when he is amazingly skilled or when he plays horribly bad. And right now, my hands were shaking too badly to even allow me to play half decently. But as bad as I did, no one questioned it. All I got was a “don't mind.”

Once we'd reached the point where we were ten whole points behind, the coach called for a timeout. Going with the group, I didn't give anyone a chance to say anything before I blurted out what was on my mind. “Take me out.”

“What?” The whole team stared at me in disbelief. No player, especially on a team that's good enough to play in nationals, ever asks to be removed from a game. Aside from when they are seriously injured, but I was very clearly not hurt in any way. Not even so much as a bruise.

“I can't play this match, so take me out of it.” The longer I stayed on the court, the more likely it would be that he saw through my disguise. That is, if he hadn't already recognized me. In that case, I was screwed. “If I stay in, we're going to lose for sure.”

“Hey-”

Iwaizumi tried to speak up and say something, but he was quickly cut off. “He stays in.” All eyes turned to Coach Irihata. Normally he'd just leave things in Oikawa's hands and only give his input if it was really needed, but this time was obviously different.

“But-” I weakly tried to protest his decision, but I knew it was useless. His mind was clearly made up on the matter and I wasn't about to go revealing any of my secrets. It's not like any of them would help anyway.

“No buts.”

 

The match soon continued and after what felt like an eternity, it finally ended. As I'd said that we would, we'd lost. What's worse, I knew it was entirely my fault. So needless to say, I wasn't in a pleasant mood.

As I was busy helping to clean up, _he_ approached me. Immediately I turned my head away. While my hair color wasn't exactly common, it didn't necessarily give me away. My face, however, would give me away in a heartbeat. If he got a good look at my face, then he'd recognize me for sure... That's if he hadn't already.

“It's been awhile, Miko-chan.” His voice comes out much like a purr.

I'm screwed. “You must be confusing me with someone else...” Keeping my face turned the other way I picked up a volleyball and tried to walk away, but he quickly stopped me, grabbing me by the jaw and forcibly turned me towards him. Immediately I averted my gaze, choosing instead to focus on a random spot on the wall.

He sounded so amused, as he would, seeing as this was the third time he'd found me. “No, I know that face and those pretty little eyes...” Did I say I was screwed? Major understatement. I was completely and utterly fucked. “ _I've found you again, Miko-chan..._ ”

“Hey! Miko!” I could hear my teammates calling me over. He hears them too; I know he does.

“You friends aren't going to protect you,” he stated and I immediately thought of one friend in particular... the one friend who did try to protect me. “If they try, you know what will happen.”

Yeah, I knew... I knew all too well what he would do if anyone got in the way. This guy was nuts... a psycho, really. And that was putting it nicely... He was definitely someone you don't want to mess with...

“Hey!”

He suddenly lets go and turns slightly. Our little one-sided conversation was likely drawing attention. “No matter where you go or how you try to hide, I will always find you, my little Miko-chan...”

Even after I was away from him and headed back to my team, I couldn't seem to stop shaking. If they asked, I couldn't tell them the truth. Though whether that was for their safety or I was just to scared to, I had no idea.

“What took you so long?” Oikawa's voice sounds the same as always: irritated with me. In this case, it was because I didn't respond when I was called. Upon seeing the look on my face though, everyone's attitudes quickly changed.

“Miko?”

“You okay?”

“Miko, what happened?”

While the rest of my teammates seemed concerned as any normal person would be, our captain seemed amused, which really was no surprise to me. In all honesty though, this was no time for him to irritate me. “Oh? Is Miko-chan scared?”

“Shut the hell up.” My voice came out cold, so different than what they'd always seen. No more playful, cheerful, teasing, happy little Miko... How could I even act like myself after that?

“Eh?” Oikawa didn't even know how to react to the sudden change. No matter what, I'd always come up with a clever or funny comeback and then it'd lead to one of our little 'discussions,' but not this time, “Don't tell me the mighty Miko-chan is actually scared of something?”

A hand reached out and was gently placed on my shoulder as a voice spoke out, though I didn't pay attention to who it was. “What's with you?”

“Just mind your own damn business!” I shouted at whoever had spoken, slapping their hand away from me. But as I saw who it was, I immediately regretted it.

Staring back at me was Kindaichi, the one real friend I'd made here. As long as they didn't know the truth about me, then I couldn't exactly call anyone else my friend. Friends don't keep things like that from their friends. Then again, friends also don't screw around with each other in the locker room or suddenly stop talking to each other.

He's shocked, as he should be. I've never once yelled at Oikawa, let alone him. Immediately turning away, I left, not saying a single word to anyone.

 


End file.
